Ma nouvelle vie
by luluFlo4
Summary: Harry est subitement renvoyer de Poudlard et doit se contraindre a prendre la fuite pour aller vivre dans le monde des sorciers.Lachement abandonner par ses proches, il prépare sa vengeance.REVIEWS PLEASE!elles seront grandement acceuillit!
1. Prologue

Encore une nouvelle fic, voila maitenant j'en est 4!

Place au 1er chapitre qui n'est pas très long !(dsl) mais je fait durer le suspens!

**Le drame:**

Harry vient de terminer sa sixième années au collège poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie dont albus Dumbledor est le directeur.

Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant.

Ma tache est sur le point de se conclur.Pour ce qui ne save pas mon rôle est de tuer tom elvis jedusor que une prophétie ma dite en fin de cinquième année..

A la fin de ma 7ème année, si je suis encore vivant, l'un d'entre nous devrait mourir car nous ne pouvons pas vivre tant que l'un est encore sur cette terre.

Pour compliquer ma lourde tache que une seul personne connait(NA: bien sur qui peut - tout connaitre?)connaît son résumer et sa signification.

L'incident est parvenu pendant une séance de l'AD qui ne c'est toujours pas fait prendre par rusard ou par quiqonqe.

Un élève ce prit un sort en pleine face.

Le travail était de de résister à un impérum.Mais après la grande motivation du groupe, on avait passé un sort extrémement douloureux, qui te lassèrent de l'intérieure:LE DOLORIS.

Harry avait été obliger de le lancer.

Avant de le lancer, il adressa une dernière pensée a son pire ennemie, sa vision se troubla et il apparut devant lui, un sourir aux lèvre.Dans un instint harry lui lanca le plus gros doloris mais ne se rendit pas compte que son le seigneur des ténèbre n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Après tout c'était passé trop vite pour réagir,sa vision redevint visible et ses yeux s'aggrandir sous l'effet de la surprise.

L'élève n'étant pas prêt et peut compétant pour ce genre de sort ce le prit de plein fouet.Sur le coup, il s'effondra et tomba dans le coma devant tous le monde y compris harry qui récupérait difficilement.

La requête du ministère de la magie l'avait durement sanctionné:son exclusion du collège poudlars et aucunement le droit de rentré dans un autre détenant de la magie mais en plus il devait aller en prison à vie!On venait l'arrêter le lendemain mais personne savait qu'il était au courant, voilà pourquoi les cours de rogue n'avait pas été si néfaste que cela.En lui fermant son esprit , il avait réussi a entré dans l'esprit des autres juste en pensanr à une personne .Mais bien sur cela non plus personne ne le savait.Et heuresement.

La veille de son arrestation, le survivant s'étaient enfuit de sa maison, sa vie en organisant sa mort.

Toutes ses affaires n'étaient plus que cendres.Sa baguette, il n'en avait plus besoin, ce s'en servant plus du tout grace a la magie sans baguette que lui avait appris Tonk.Ainsi ca ne passerait pas trompeur!

Une enquête avait été ouverte mais en défint de preuve avait été signée :CLOSE mais se suivait sans que l'on ne le sache.Et avait déclarer sa MORT dans le monde entier et publier dans les journaux qui se vendèrent comme des grains de sables.

Les attaques de mangemorts évoluaient.

Tout porter a croire que l'incendie n'était pas un coup monté.Ses amis étaient accabler de SA disparition.Hermione n'était plus la miss-je -sais-tous et leurs disputes étaient du passé, un bon passé0

Leurs coeurs brisés, ils comprirent ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un, comme sirius pour harry après la perte d'un être cher.

Au yeux du monde, leur seul espour c'était évaporer.

Certain affirmait qu'il était beaucoup trop fable pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, d'autres qu'il qu'il mettait l'équilibre entre le bien et le ml Jamais il n'aurais attaquer quelque comme l'abait affirmer en pleurant le groupe de l'AD.

Mais au fond de chacun, la peine et l'angoisse apparaissaient clairement même pour draco malfoy!

On penssait qu'avant tout, c'était un être trop jeune pour porter le poid du monde sur ses épaules.

Leurs avis changes d'un seul le proverbe dit:"On se renderais compte que l'on aime vraiement, que lorceque quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous a a quité".

Harry allair devoir partir mais où?

LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!

Alors comment vous trouvez?

Dite le moi, une reviews ca met pas longtemps, ca fait extrémement plaisir et sa aide alors prenez le temps

kiss a tous

a dans une semaine-edemi

Luluflo4


	2. une nouvelle identiter

Le deuxième CHAP!Une nouvelle identité

Les reviews ont étés très appréciers! continuez!

RAR:

**Greg83:Non ca ne sera pas un slash pour ton information.Merci pour tes conseils et pour ta reviews.kiss**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harry allair devoir partir dans une école moldu, peut-être plus continer ses études cela dépendrait de se qui se passerait mais il ne devait plus pratiquer la magie: il serait beaucoup trop repérable.

Ce trouvez une nouvelle identité, un passé, des habits et de l'argent.Pas question d'aller a la banque des sorciers.Ce serais beaucoup trop risquer.Tout tomberais à l'eau.

Déjà un bon point, cette nuit avant mon "évasion je me suis trouver ma nouvelle identité:florian moz, un étudiant de 16 ans né le 4 mai(c'est la fête des florian lol et comme mon meilleur ami s'appelle comme ca!) en seconde au lycée, orphelin de naissance il a vécu dans une famille d'aceuil avec sa soeur mais ils sont tous morts dans une attaque il y a 2 jours.Ce ne seras pas trop dur a affirmer, un quartier entier à Londres a été dévasté.Et avec mes yeux remplis que de tristesse, de haine et de colère , les gens que je croiseraient ne me poseront pas de questions.

A leurs mort il est rester tout seul mais ayant envie de se prendre en charge il s'inscrit à un lycée loin de cette ville qui lui rappelle de si horrible souvenirs(ce qui n'est pas faux).

Il choisit d'aller à chaloux, une petite ville(ne chercher pas je l'ai inventé) au nord du royaume-uni.Oui il irait làs-bas.Le plus loin possible de son ancienne ville ne lui fairait que des vacances.

Il restait déjà moin de choses a faire maintenant.Ah oui! L'apparence, c'est primordiale! Sans ca je serais reconnue en moin de... je dirais.. 3 ou 4 secondes au maximum.Donc on enlève cette sugestion de ma tête.

D'un coup de main, ses cheveux si difficiles à coiffer lui tombèrent sur le crâne, châtain clair et docile(c'est un détail mais qui et important, 16 ans avec ses cheveux ca pouvait plus durer!).

Il est devenu assez grand( 2 têtes de plus que sa vraie taille)environ 1m85, les yeux un peu bridés mais pas trop et bleu ciel, un magnifique océan qui ressemblaient aussi a des tonnes de larmes.(je suis poétique maintenant!).

Le visage fin et radieux.Il était mince comme a son habitude et tout souriant de sa réussite.Il était devenu vraiement un canon! sans ce vanté!

Avant aussi mais on le regardait aussi pour sa célébrité.Le dérangeant au plus haut point.La célébriter la toujours mit mal à l'aise.

NON, il n'était pas parfait...SES LUNETTES devaient absoluments disparaitres elles ausi.Il les avaient complètement oubliées.

Je hota les petites lunettes que je portaient comme à son habitude sur le nez(lol on va pas les porter ailleurs) pour les fraquasser contre le mur.Au choque , elles se cassèrent que se soit la monture ou les verres.Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres que je fit disparaitre.

Voilà tout est presque terminer juste inscrire tous mes dire sur ma nouvelle carte d'identité et demander un formulaire d'inscription pour aller au lycéé...voyons voir ...tiens celui-là m'a l'air pas mal!

Je lis le mot:collège public mathias(lol)

Description:Un bon lycée mais qui reste très perturbateur, accepte presque toutes les candidatures.

De bon niveau dans l'ensemble.

En cas de demande veuillez nous contactez à l'adresse suivante.Ses yeux roulèrent vers les coordonnées et d'un stylo invisible il commenca a écrire sa lettre pour rentrer dans ce lycée.

Quand il eu finit, tout heureux de sa réussite, il l'emmena à la poste pour acheter un timbre et la il l'avais prévu , toutes les tête féminines se tournèrent devant lui mais comparer a d'habitude, il ne se retena pas et avanca droit devant, sans honte, sur de lui.Chacune d'elles gloussait à son passage.

Une vint vers lui et lui fit un sourir ravajeur.Une magnifque jeune fille de 16 ou 17 ans d'après son apparence, les cheveux ondulers blond foncées.Des yeux. si pénétrant, une couleurs si peu commune.

En effet l'adolescente avait les même yeux qu'un lynx,brun lumineux remplis de jaune(je me suis inspirer d'une amie qui a les même yeux et je n'ai vu plus beau que les siens)

Salut, moi c'est anais demorie et toi me demanda t'elle séductrice avant tous avec un sourir aux lèvres.D'après les regards autour d'elle, la gente masculine la désirait mais elle n'est pas un chien de laboratoire(humm n'est pas!)

Florian mozet, t'es pas mal dans le genre affirma t-il en l'observant de haut en bas.Elle portait un beau haut blanc avec un profond décolleter qui voir le début de sa sombtieuse poitrine.Et munit d'un jean à la grande mode dans le monde des moldu et des chaussures requins(je les kiss) bleu métalisé.

Toi t'es direct au moin, j'aime ca dit doucement la déesse humaine

J'ai toujour aimé chacun sa personnalité dit le concerné d'un air mystérieux.Cette fille lui plaisait bien.

Oui et en s'approchant de lui en lui chuchotant : et toi tu n'est pas mal, t'es encore mieu t'es un dieu en se mordant la lèvre d'un air sensuelle.Elle observait sa musculation.WAHHOO une bombe sexuelle.

T'es d'ici? c'est bizare je t'aurais apercu si tu habitait dans cette ville vu ta.. comment dirais-je ta quarricature matcho non?

En plus d'être belle, tu es intelligente! je doit t'avouer que ca me surprend, les plus belles sont toujours les plus bête tu fait exeption, mais oui je ne vient pas d'ici.Je suis venu m'inscrire dans l'un des lycée que cette ville a ! expliqua t'il

Et dans quelle de ses bahuts compte tu aller? en espérent que sa nouvelle rencontre masculine, florian humm soit le même qu'elle.

mathias et toi

On seras ensemble alors.Elle laissa entrainer ca joie.

Je rigoleais .Un rire très charmeur et apaisant.Désoler je doit te laisser si on veut se retrouver ensemble làs-bas il faut d'abord que j'aille poster ma lettre en montrant discrétement de sa fines un bout de papier .A la rentréé alors.salut avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

Il partit mettre sa lettre et repartit jusqu'a l'arrêt de bus qu'il prit 15 minutes après.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Voilà! Même si ce chapitre n'est pas exécivement long, je pense que c'est mieu que le premier.En écrivant quatres fics a la fois, je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter . désoler!Cette fic parleras d'une expérience vécu.J'ai imaginer les personnages (hum hum) qui ne sont pas vraiement imaginé car ils existent! Il n'y a que les noms que j'ai changer par précautions.Je pourrais même vous montrez dans quelque temps la photos de anais.C'est une fille qui est comme dans cette fic très belle et que j'apprécie beaucoup dommage qu'elle soit pas plus grande que ca!

Les autres pourront être aussi donner mais sur demande.

L'imagination m'a été plus rapide que les autres.Décrire quelque chose que l'on connait est toujours plus facile.

Par contre florian ne pourras pas être mis par conséquence que la seul que j'ai de lui est flou et pas terrible.Et comme il a changer de bahut, a part si quelqu'un(je regarde noellie) me le prenait sinon ce seras pas possible.

Merci et a bientôt

kiss a salimé

Luluflo4

ps: vous devez comprendre maintenant pourquoi mon pseudo comporte flo (lol)


End file.
